


WHY

by dabbingmosquito



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Underage Drinking, bad boy hyunjin and 3racha, cursing, felix is lowkey a hoe but we still love him, it was supposed to be a one shot but it ended up being like five shot, it's nothing too graphic because i have zero knowledge on fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbingmosquito/pseuds/dabbingmosquito
Summary: Hyunjin is a bad boy and so is his crew 3RACHA, they bad and boujee and they know it. When they go to a party shit happens.orI have no fucking clue how to write the summary to this story.





	WHY

**Author's Note:**

> if you want listen to WHY by NF and Earned it by The Weeknd, both of the songs are mentioned so listen to them if you wanna feel apart of the story because tbh i have never written such a bad story

_           They don’t invite me to parties but I still arive _

_           Kick down the door and then go inside _

_           Give off that ‘’I don’t belong here’’ vibe~ _

 

That was Hwang Hyunjin. The popular guy of the unpopular. He and his friends’ crew 3RACHA were known to be pretty chill at parties, but if you say one wrong thing, well, you better run and hide. They were quite famous for bringing a lot of alcohol and weed to the parties however every party where they appeared were ended by a fight.

 

_           Too many faces, too many faces, too many faces~ _

 

As they walked into the house where the party was hosted, everyone moved to make their path free. He and 3RACHA were all wearing black, black skinny jeans, black T-shirts and black jackets. Hyunjin, satisfied with their impact, smirked while a cigarette was loosly put between his red lips. Jisung and Chan were both drinking beer from their pre-party where they warmed up with other alcohol. Chan on the other hand was carrying two bottles of vodka and gin.

 

Soon after that, Hyunjin was not fond of the music played at the party so he took the matter into his own hands. He scrolled through his phone and found a song that had the party vibe and a person could dance to it. His finger touched the screen and WHY by NF started playing. Hyunjin started dancing, his body moving with the the melody and dropping when the beat dropped. Changbin and Jisung rapped together while Chan jumped with his bottle of vodka. 

 

They were bisexuals and everyone knew that, if someone had a problem with that they didn’t say anything because they knew the consequences. While they were dancing, Hyunjin noticed a blond head who had too danced amazingly to the song. He took the bottle from Chan’s hand, taking a sip and going up to that person. It was a guy. A cute guy with freckles and obviously some dancing skills. He noticed what Hyunjin tried to do, brought him closer and they started dancing. 

 

The song ended and Earned It or better known ‘’the stripper song’’ started playing. Their bodies were getting closer and closer. The air got unbearably stuffy, smoke, alcohol and other things dominating in room. Their bodies got hotter and sweatier. Hyunjin felt the guy’s deep and hot breath on his neck. Their heads were getting closer and closer until a glass bottle flew beside Hyunjin’s head and broke when it hit the wall. 

 

They both snapped their heads in the direction the bottle was thrown. It was Kim Seungmin. ‘’Perhaps next time Hwang you should go and chase someone else’s boyfriend and not from the person you stole. Just a friendly advice.’’ Hyunjin laughed. ‘’Maybe next time get more loyal boyfriend.’’, he said, ‘’Is it really my fault if he was more interested in me than in his own boyfriend.’’ 

 

He knew he was provoking Seungmin and he succeeded. The angry boy ran up to him and punched his jaw. Chan, Jisung and Changbin  quickly got to their friend and started fighting Seungmin and his friends. Hyunjin touched his jaw to see how painful it is. Laugh left his mouth. He stood up, made a fist and threw a punch at Seungmin’s face. It was unimportant to him if he punched him in the nose, eye or jaw, what mattered was that he hit the face of that motherfucker. The fight however ended fast and tied. Hyunjin’s lip was bleeding and his mouth had an iron taste in them. He took a nearby bottle of vodka, rinsed his mouth with it and spat out on the floor. His veins were full of adrenaline, still pumping and hitting him in the head, he looked around the room and he saw it, he saw him. The crowd still afraid of Hyunjin and that he might snap again, they moved making him a clear path to the blond boy. 

 

_           My life is a movie but there ain’t no telling’ what you’re gonna see in cinema~ _

 

‘’Next time just say you have a fucking boyfriend so you could save him, me and yourself from humiliation.’’ He checked out the guy in front of him. ‘’Well, when I risked this much, why not fucking do it am I right?’’ Hyunjin grabbed the boy’s shirt and kissed him. Chan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. ‘’That’s enough from you lover boy.’’ Chan sain. Jisung and Changbin took their drinks and followed Chan. 

 

Hyunjin took his pack of cigarettes and lit one. As they were leaving he took a smoke.

 

_           Too many faces, too many faces, too many faces~ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you came to here i just wanna apologize because i think it sucked, if you liked it well thank you  
> 


End file.
